Only a Matter of Time
by oxtenshixo
Summary: Sometimes we don't like to admit that not everyone is meant to be together. Ginny goes through this with her feelings for Harry. She talks about how she felt as Harry and Hermione realize they have feelings for one another. It was only a matter of time.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: Sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories. I have the worse case of writter's block. Tell me what you think.

Only a Matter of Time

Looking back on it I can see how I blinded myself into believing that Harry and Hermione held nothing but platonic feelings for one another. Sure I was jealous that Hermione was the only girl Harry ever had the time of day for, but I told myself that its because she's a bookworm.

That there was no way that he could possibly love her the way he loves me. That was another one of my lies. I never meant to lie to anyone, least of all to myself. It just happened.

I remember waiting for Harry to approach me about rekindling our relationship after the final battle. I waited for weeks until finally I got my wish, he came by the Burrow and asked to see me in private.

Behind his back my mother was smiling and giving me thumbs up, thinking the same as I was. That Harry and I were going to get back together and she was right. We talked for a bit before he asked me to once again be his girlfriend and it was great for all of one week.

Then she showed up.

I know that's no way to talk about your best female friend, but that's how I felt. My relationship with Harry seemed to only move forward even though it had only been a week, but Hermione had come back from reversing her parent's memories.

They hadn't taken the news of her actions lightly and she asked my mother for a place to stay. My room was immediately offered and that's when I started to notice things more and everything began to go down hill.

It took a total of five seconds since Hermione walked through our door before Harry's interest in me waned. Instantly, he was by her side trying to console her anyway he could. Even offering her a room at his place, but she declined his offer. Much to my happiness.

So that's how it started.

Everyday Harry would come by for breakfast and he'd take his usual seat to my left. We'd go off for a walk and just spent time amongst ourselves until lunch time rolled around. After lunch he would disappear to run a few errands and he'd be back around dinner. After dinner we'd all move to the living room and spent some quality time amongst the family. Harry and I would snuggle on the love seat as we watched the flames of the fire. Then he'd leave at a reasonable hour, give me a peck on the lips and left for home. Before the entire cycle would continue.

That all changed the second day Hermione had been there.

Without being obvious he started sitting on my right so he'd sit between Hermione and I. Where he'd spend the entire time asking Hermione about her plans for the day. Then Harry and I would go for a nice romantic walk that he was cut short before returning to the Burrow. Where he would ask Hermione to join him on some errands because he didn't want her to be cooped up in the house all day. She would smile and decline, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. She'd finally give in and they would be gone for hours. Sometimes they wouldn't make it back for dinner and they would come into the living room laughing. Then he would give her the only available seat left before sitting at her feet.

My days became dull and I spent all my time analyzing what exactly was going on between Harry and Hermione. I initially thought they were cheating on me, but that thought was easily thrown out.

Even my mother thought I was being paranoid, 'Harry and Hermione would never do something so callous.' She would say and I could only smile back tightly.

So in the end I dropped the topic and moved on to more important issues; Hogwarts would be starting soon. But then it happened and I couldn't deny it any longer.

Harry began to spend the night.

Not frequently, not enough to raise eye brows. No, he only did it ever now and again. Only when it was only him and Hermione left downstairs talking after everyone had went to bed already.

I woke up early one morning to find them fast asleep, with Hermione's head laying innocently on Harry's shoulder, but it was enough for me.

It became clear to me that Hermione Granger was trying to steal my boyfriend from me and I couldn't allow that to happen.

So I decided to devise a plan that would bring to light Hermione's true intentions on Harry. It was very simple. I would add a few drops of Veritaserum into her morning pumpkin juice, but my plan never panned out because Harry Potter dumped me that very day.

It took Hermione Granger a total of seven days to get her claws into my Harry. I knew she must have brainwashed him into thinking she was right. Harry always had the habit of listening to whatever she said no matter what the consequences were.

I knew that I just had to show him the truth.

I had wrongfully assumed that Harry and Hermione would get together immediately, but that didn't happen. Weeks passed and still nothing. I began to rethink my idea.

They acted no different around each other then before. It was like nothing had changed and the were still best friends and nothing more.

Still.

I couldn't but wonder. I was upset with her. I just knew that she was the other women and if she wasn't around then Harry would be free to be al l mine. She blinded him..

During those weeks I had the urge to confront her, so that's exactly what I did. Since we shared a room it wasn't that difficult.

I remember demanding that she stay away from Harry. That he loved me and not her no matter what she chose to do. She laughed and told me that her and Harry were only friends. Just friends, she said and I wanted to believe her with every fiber in my being.

But I didn't.

I told her so. I told her that Harry and I would be happily engaged right now if it wasn't for her. That she took away everything from me.

Hermione just shook her head and told me I was being silly. That she couldn't make Harry do anything and the reason that Harry had broken up with me had nothing to do with her. It had been his decision entirely. Then turned around after and left my room.

I had expected Harry to confront me about what I said to Hermione, but it never came. I stared at him during breakfast, but he didn't even glance in my direction. I chanced a glance at Hermione and she smiled at me sweetly and I knew that she wouldn't say anything to him. That that conversation was just between the two of them and no one else.

And then she betrayed me.

Harry and Hermione finally began to act differently around one another. There were more subtle touches and sweet smiles exchanged.

My happiest moment during that time was during Harry and Hermione's first fight. I couldn't stop smiling. Everyone could hear their angry voices yelling at one another.

That day my smile never disappeared and I could see Ron and my mother's disappointed look on their faces. At the time I didn't know why, but I learned.

The very next morning the smiles were back and it was like nothing had happened. I over heard Ron talking to Harry about yesterday's argument. Harry explained that they after they calmed down the talked it out and everything was ok. Ron joked that that's why him and Hermione wouldn't work. Neither would be willing to give the other the upper hand.

He was right, of course.

Harry and I had the same problem. When it came to each other we were too stubborn to see the other's point of view. The next day we would act as if nothing happened.

Then finally the day came where Harry and Hermione went before us all and explained that they were together now. That they loved each other and they hoped everyone would understand, and everyone was.

Everyone but me.

The war took a turn for the worse and we all were moved to number 12 Grimmauld place. Harry, Ron and Hermione began to train in both magical and physical combat; and they began to go on missions. Not always together.

It came a time where Hermione got hurt. She had been on a mission with Remus and my older brother, Bill. The door flew open to reveal both men holding Hermione up, her body barely supporting her head.

And then it happened.

Harry walked in with the most furious expression I have ever seen on his face and directed at her, I couldn't be happier because I knew that he had never looked at me like that.

How can you look at someone you love with such anger?

Everyone left the two of them together, but I stayed hidden behind the partially open door.

For the first few minutes he did nothing but yell and scold her, and she just stood there and took it like it was nothing. Then he did something unexpected. He got on his knees before her and grasped her small hands in his. He looked her straight in the eyes and broke down.

I must admit he never looked at me with such anger, but also never cried in front of me. It showed me how much he trusted her. That he knew that he could be himself in front of her no matter how he felt. He could yell, he could cry, or he could smile because he knew she could take it and wouldn't judge him.

Hermione comforted him and said how sorry she was that she scared him like that. She didn't want to worry him, but some things were necessary.

And he smiled at her with such love in his that I wanted to cry. I backed up into my brother Ron's arms and sobbed because I finally understood.

I knew.

It's three years later and I'm attending their wedding. I'm one of the bridesmaid and I've gotten over my infatuation with Harry two years ago. As I watch them exchanging their vows of love to one another I can say that I completely understand.

It just took me a while to figure out that she wasn't the other women. Their relationship was inevitable, only a matter of time.

_The end_


End file.
